


Chamomile Tea

by mialicia



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mialicia/pseuds/mialicia
Summary: Sometimes life isn't always what you expect, and that's okay.





	Chamomile Tea

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY so this is a fluffy (so sweet it’ll give you cavities) modern Bellarke AU based on [this illustration](https://nikita-ermakov.tumblr.com/post/174886433520) because I saw it and couldn’t stop thinking about how much it looks like Clarke. I wrote it randomly, just a short little ficlet, and felt like sharing it! I’ve written fanfiction before, but not yet for The 100. Hope you enjoy <3

She’s on her third cup of tea. Chamomile; it’s supposed to be calming, but right now it’s doing jack shit for her nerves. They’ve been skipping around all day. Her fingers tap against the scratched wood of the table. Her knee jumps up and down. The waitress who delivered the slice of pie Clarke hasn’t touched yet gave her a look of sympathy, asking if she could do anything for her.

Clarke just smiled at her. Told her no, she was waiting for someone. But she can feel the waitress watching her between other patrons, and feels grateful for her concern.

She can’t help but look out the window every few seconds, her heart skipping a beat when someone with glasses or curly hair passes by. But none of them have been Bellamy. His lecture ended fifteen minutes ago, and it takes about ten to walk here, but maybe he got caught up with a student.

He can never turn their questions down. Loves seeing his students’ eyes light up when he gives them new knowledge to chew on. Clarke loves that he loves it.

She hopes he loves the news she has for him. They’d both agreed to wait a few years: let him settle in at his job with the local university, let her spend time scouting out galleries that are willing to feature her work while she volunteers at the local non-profit clinic. A few years to settle in, settle down, and then they’d try.

But accidents happen. Clarke hadn’t planned on saying anything until she knew for sure. She’d bought the test that morning, shut herself in the bathroom, and…well…

The bell above the door jingles and Clarke looks up to see Bellamy walking inside, his hair a mess from the wind, his cheeks flushed. He spots her and smiles, an expression that lights up his entire face.

God, those dimples will be her downfall. They were three years ago when he’d walked into the local studio one night, asking for directions to the nearest coffee shop. Clarke had offered to take him herself, since she’d been planning to head there anyways. He’d smiled, said that’d be great, and that had been that.

“So, what’d you have to tell me?” Bellamy asks as he slides into the booth across from her. He’s unconcerned, unaware of the news that’s about to tilt his entire world out of alignment.

So Clarke tells him. And she watches him. Sees his expression go from shock to disbelief to something that warms her heart and fills her chest with joy. When Bellamy reaches over to take her hand, tears of happiness in his eyes, she thinks yeah, life is messy and unpredictable, but she wouldn’t want it any other way.

She knows Bellamy wouldn’t, either.


End file.
